1. Prior Art
Spinning toys have always been very popular, and many styles have been designed for entertainment purposes. For example, Pat. No. 212,956 to Lohr (1968), depicted an ornamental spinner that spun at a 90 degree angle within a stand. Even at the turn of the twentieth century, spinners were designed having areas of luminous patterns that created a ring when spun, such as Pat. No. 1,319,123 to Simon (1919). Simon placed a disk that was decorated with a luminescent substance around a spindle, that when spun at a 90 degree angle, created a continuous luminous ring.
Although these are examples of spinning toys, they are deficient as comparison for the following reasons:
a. the present invention consists of one basic piece, whether constructed of one piece being either hollow or solid, whether assembled of several pieces that have been put together to produce one basic piece; PA1 b. the present invention does not spin at a 90 degree angle, rather it spins at different angles, creating a wobbling effect; and PA1 c. the present invention, when spun, creates clear, three-dimensional pictures due to various patterns placed on it. PA1 a. to provide a toy that is uniquely shaped that, when spun, creates a three-dimensional optical illusion; PA1 b. to provide a toy that is not spun at a 90 degree angle, but rather spins at various angles, causing a wobbling effect; PA1 c. to provide a toy with strategically placed luminescent markings that, when spun, will create three-dimensional graphic designs when viewed in darkness; PA1 d. to provide a toy which can be brightly colored with florescent patterns to create graphic designs which can be viewed when spun;